


Our Love is Here to Stay

by thenolifequeen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenolifequeen/pseuds/thenolifequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Certain days, Levi knew Hange was not available to go out for a date, or even stay home to watch a movie, he knew she had a part-time job and she wouldn’t tell him about it no matter how much he asked, but curiosity took the best out of him, and one of those nights, he decided to follow her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Love is Here to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is something I wrote for a prompt I got on tumblr that got too long and I decided to put it here.  
> The prompt said: "Levi an hanji have a fight and Levi ends up really hurting Hanjis feelings and she just starts crying and runs off and he immediately feels HORRIBLE and she's avoiding him but one night like a few days later he decided to kind of go knock on her door late at night when he knows she'll be in there and makes up w her and they hug it out (and kiss and make uppp)? (Sorry this seems reeeaallly specific)"  
> Well, hope you like it! Can be a bit of a mess really. Don't hesitate to tell me what you thought about it, since English is not my native language. I appreciate the feedback!

It’s been six months since the crazy scientist has moved next to Levi’s apartment, and two months since they had started dating.  
He couldn’t believe what his eyes were seeing. How come his mad, adorkable and irritating neighbour worked at that place of all places?  
Certain days, Levi knew Hange was not available to go out for a date, or even stay home to watch a movie, he knew she had a part-time job and she wouldn’t tell him about it no matter how much he asked, but curiosity took the best out of him, and one of those nights, he decided to follow her.  
Hange, unaware of his presence, waltzed into the night club and greeted her boss, a tall, blonde man with cold blue eyes.  
"Hey there Erwin, today I’m early, anything I should know about tonight?" She asked, as she took off her jacket and hanged it on the coats rack with her scarf and her sock monkey hat.  
"Mr. Pixis is coming tonight, so you should know by now that he’s a little unpredictable when he’s drunk, so be careful and try not to provoke him much, just do your job and if he lays a hand on you, be sure to call me up, ok sweetie?" The tall man ruffled her hair and smiled sweetly to her.  
Meanwhile, Levi waited outside, wondering what to do to find out what was her job. Maybe if he tried to seem like a casual client they would allow him in, and so, he walked straight into the club.  
It was no ordinary club. It was a strippers club. Hange worked at a strippers club.  
He tried to take a deep breath, but the clogged air of the small place wouldn’t let his lungs fill up with air, and blood was not reaching his head and he was getting dizzier by the moment.  
"It’s ok Levi, it’s ok. Maybe she works here as a waitress?" he tried to calm himself down, but to no avail. "Ha, like that could actually be true…"  
It wasn’t that he had never been to places like that before, but that was the exact reason why he couldn’t picture Hange there. He knew she was no saint, but thinking of all the men that had seen her naked and perfect body made him boil up in anger, in jealousy.  
Hange was his.  
He sat down in one of the empty tables and ordered a bottle of water after having calmed his breath down; he couldn’t risk getting drunk while trying to spot his girlfriend among the exotic girls that danced there.  
Hange got herself ready as usual and took the stage after a gorgeous girl named Petra. She didn’t know what a lovely lady like her was doing there, but of course everyone had their own reasons, like she did.  
She was one hell of a brilliant scientist, one of the brightest of her generation, but to finish and exhibit her research successfully, she needed funds, and nobody showed interest in helping her, despite praising her intelligence and courage to venture into the vast and unknown seas. After all, humans only knew the 5% of them.  
Since she was a kid, she had loved (to almost a level of insanity) the sea, and soon enough it became part of her daily life. Being able to live so close of her dream made everything easier, and complicated at the same time.  
But that was no time to be thinking about it; yes, she was doing this to fulfill her dream, but now, she became a totally different person. When she was dancing, she wasn’t Hange the scientist; she was a complete different kind of woman.  
As usual, she didn’t concentrate on the perverted faces men were making; she just let herself be free in her own way, and danced. After all, it was a good exercise and she got paid for doing it. And she was genuinely having fun.  
Levi dropped his jaw at the sight of this new and unknown side of Hange, she looked ethereal and absolutely captivating, but most importantly, she seemed to be amused doing this.  
Of course she enjoyed this, everyone was staring at her, and she must have been loving the attention.  
Once she started taking of her clothes, money started to rain on her, figuratively speaking. She strolled to the rhythm of the music between the tables and everyone was giving her more than one hundred bucks each.  
Until she reached his table and froze on her spot, color drained from her face, she was no longer smiling.  
'Why? What was he doing there? Is this what he did while she was away?' She wondered, and every heartbeat felt like small daggers slowly burying in her shocked heart.  
Erwin noticed immediately the change in her and sent more girls to entertain their clients while Hange caught her breath, or whatever was going on between her and the short man. He quickly approached to find out was going on, and to see if she needed assistance.  
"Everything ok here?" He asked as he slipped an arm around Hange’s waist. The little man looked at where he had put his hand and glared at him.  
"Take your filthy hands off her, old man." Levi spat out at the blond man, amusing him.  
"May I ask who he is, Hange?" Ignoring the killer looks he was getting, he turned to her.  
Hange still shocked, said nothing.  
"Get dressed; we’re going home, Hange." Levi said as he got up and took hold of one of her hands.  
"No." She said seriously, as if the contact with him had woken her up and turned on her little gray cells. "I’m not going anywhere, Levi. This is where I work. I need the money."  
"I can give you money and you can even leave your clothes on, come on, let’s go." He said as he pulled her hand, inciting her to move, but she didn’t.  
"I said no. Let go of me. You go back home, we’ll talk about this later." Her glacial look and her deadpanned expression made him shut his mouth and go for the exit without another word.  
Back at his apartment, he was pacing restlessly, waiting for her to arrive. He stayed up late, waiting for her to knock on his door, but the sound never came.  
The weak sunlight beams broke into his living room and as he was finally giving up and going back to his bed, he heard a soft knock coming from the entrance hall. No doubt it was her.  
He opened up the door and noticed her run mascara, feeling like a total dick for making her cry like that.  
"Come in." He simply said, allowing her inside his home.  
After a minute of awkward silence, she sighed and started talking. “Let’s get this over with. Levi, yes, I am a stripper, and a scientist. I wish you hadn’t found out like that, but well, I can never know where you’ll be when I’m not home. Places like that must be pretty usual for you after all, huh?” She said, bitterly.  
"Why didn’t you tell me before? And what are you talking about? You think I frequent crappy places like that?"  
"So, you think my workplace is crappy? You must visit fancier places then. I bet your fancy dick doesn’t get hard with places like that." She said, raising the tone of her voice, getting angrier by the second.  
"You’re missing the point, Hange, and no, I haven’t been to those places since I decided to have a decent life, and then met you. You changed my world, Hange. Do you think I’d lie about shit like this? I hate talking about touchy feely stuff, and you know it."  
"Don’t change topics, Levi. I trusted you, and you betrayed that blind faith I had in you. I wanted to have full confidence to tell you where I worked, to tell you why I couldn’t be with you even if I wanted to. I was going to tell you one day, not just… yet. Because I knew something like this would happen. You and your stick up your ass wouldn’t like hearing the kind of stuff I did. I was afraid of your reaction. Now… I don’t know if I can even trust you anymore." She sat down on the sofa and stared at her hands, not wanting to meet Levi’s gaze.  
"Dammit, Hange, I told you everything about my past, the places I’ve been, the kind of person I was. Why wouldn’t you trust me a little more? You could have asked for my help regarding your science stuff, but you told me you had a great benefactor already and that I didn’t have to worry about it. You told me you only worked to pay the rent, but it’s not just that, isn’t it? You are your own benefactor; nobody would pay you anything to continue with your stupid investigation, right?"  
"Shut up! My research is not stupid! It’s my whole life. It’s… it’s my whole world."  
"Then maybe I can’t be part of that world of yours. I love you, Hange. But I understand all of that is very important to you, so I’m letting you go. Don’t… Don’t talk to me ever again, shitty glasses." Levi went to the front door and opened it up for her.  
A little disturbed, she got up and got out of his apartment without a single word.  
And that was the last of her he saw for months.  
His days suddenly became dull again. He vaguely wondered if she was eating well, if she was getting sleep at all…  
The first weeks, his sheets smelled of her, no matter how many times he washed them, her scent remained.  
It was one morning, near Christmas, when they saw each other again. Levi had opened the door to get his newspaper and there she was, messy hair as always, getting out of the elevator, with two grocery bags under her arms. Her face looked slightly different though, thinner, and dark circles were around her pretty brown eyes. But they didn’t have the usual spark on them, they were clouded.  
"Hey…" He greeted her.  
She walked past his door fast and got into her apartment without a word.  
"Oh… So that’s how it is then… Ok." He picked up his paper and closed the door.  
It wasn’t the same without her; he realized a week after the incident. He missed her terribly and he questioned himself if she also missed him.  
The week before Christmas, one of the nights he knew she would be home, he decided he couldn’t live another day with her, so he banged at her door, waiting for a response.  
Several minutes passed by and he stood there, feeling a little embarrassed. As soon as she opened that door, he would tell her he loved her, and that he would support her in every way he could. And of course, that he was sorry for betraying her trust.  
The door opened slightly, revealing a sleepy Hange, still in her pajamas.  
"What do you want, miniature garden gnome? I was sleeping. I could use with some of that, you know?" She said as she opened the door a little more so he could get inside, after all it was snowing outside and the wind was blowing in their direction.  
She walked back to her room and he stayed there next to the door, without knowing what to do. The sight of her, after so much time, left him frozen in place. God he missed her so much.  
"Hey, shitty glasses, it’s rude to leave your guests unattended. Bring me a cup of tea or something, we need to talk."  
He walked towards her room, only to find her already fast asleep in a very uncomfortable position. He sighed at the sight. He couldn’t stop thinking how much he had missed her.  
"Ok, I’ll make something for us, but I expect you to be awake when I come back."  
Levi left her room and headed for the kitchen. He washed a couple of dirty mugs and made tea for the both of them. When he went to fetch Hange, she was still asleep.  
"Hey wake up or I’ll throw you hot tea on the face."  
"I’m awake! I was just testing your patience." She giggled and Levi decided that was his favorite sound on the universe. He put the cups on her bedside table, and then sat next to her, carefully avoiding her gaze.  
"So… I wanted to apologize, about everything. I… was wrong in following you and betraying your trust. But… I want you to know that I love you and I always will, no matter what." He said with his cheeks burning red, still not looking at her.  
Hange smiled gently, and took his face in her hands. He finally looked up and gaped at her; that spark in her eyes was back, and that's all he ever needed to see. Would Levi get ever tired of admitting how much he missed this woman? No, never.  
"Silly, I forgave you like a week after that, but I wanted you to tell me you were sorry on your own. I’m… I’m sorry too. I overreacted and lost what was most important to me in this life. My partner in crime, my friend, my lover. My research still matters, but without you I realized it didn’t make any sense. If you weren’t there to piss off, everything felt so different." Teary eyed, she kept smiling as she also apologized.  
"But… about a week ago, I tried talking to you. You still seemed mad at me back then."  
"Oh, really? I don’t remember."  
"I went out to pick up the paper and you were coming out of the elevator with grocery bags."  
"Ah! Yes, I remember now. It was a very cold day, and I had forgotten my glasses, so of course I was grumpy, and I probably didn’t see you properly or listened to you because I had my earbuds on, sorry about that. I was a complete wreck without you." She said sheepishly, scraching the back of her head.  
"Idiot. Come here." He got closer to her and softly pressed his lips against hers’, savoring the moment.  
"Welcome back, Levi." She whispered in his ear as soon as their lips broke contact, and then she kissed him once more, this time urgently, in need.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a good title for this, so I settled for one of my favorite songs performed by Billie Holiday.


End file.
